What if Lily and James had lived?
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: This is the story that will get me the reviews. It is about Lily,James, and Harry four years after the charm is performed, and Sirius is their secret keeper. A surprising ending!! R/R!!


  
What if Lily and James had survived that fateful night?  
  
Disclaimer: The chracters in this story belong to JK Rowling the writer of  
the Harry Potter Books. Thank you for writing this remarkable series. Without the wonderful stories, I wouldn't be a fanfiction writer. This story and all the ideas that go with it belong to me and my brain. NO! You can't have my brain!!  
  
A/N: As we wait for the 5th book, we wonder different things about the unclear night that Lily and James were murdered by Lord Voldemort. The 4th book completely through most off with the whole duel with Voldemort. I began to wonder what it would have been like if Sirius had been secret-keeper and the Potters had lived. Would life have been better or worse? Would Voldemort still be around killing and haunting the wizarding world or would have someone defeated him? This is my exspect of the wizarding world if Lily and James were alive and Harry wouldn't have defeated the Dark Lord. This story takes place 4 years later and the killings have gotten worse...  
  
  
Lily went slowly to the door peering out of the door, the morning sun greeting her. That was only bright thing in the wizarding world. The Potters had been in hiding for more then 3.5 years and destruction had taken toll on the wizarding world. James and Lily had only one corcern and that was Harry's safety. Lily pulled in the Daily Prophet and looked in the headlines in bold:  
  
Hidden Family killed by Death Eaters  
  
  
Lily read the subheadings astonished at who had been killed:  
  
  
Lovebirds killed in bloody wrangle  
  
Couple found dead from the killing curse while children yet to be found!  
  
This were the headlines that made Lily nervous everyday. Her loving husband and wonderful child were lucky to be alive because of the Fidilius Charm. Sirius thought of changing being secret keeper(The person who keeps the whereabouts of the hidees secret) to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute but James refused knowing Peter was a bit....strange. At that moment of thought, James came in before passionatly kissing his wife. Lily showed James the headlines reluctantly. He glanced at the headlines and turned to his wife.  
  
"You shouldn't be reading this. I know this makes you nervous."  
  
"Well, 4 years and no close calls later, I am just worried."  
  
James hugged Lily and was ready to kiss when 4 year old Harry came in and made a face while running around. James laughed.  
  
"He knows girls have cooties already! That's my boy!!"  
  
  
"Well, he acts like a little boy like his grown father."  
  
Lily and James sat on the armchair when a doorbell rang. It was Dumbledore smiling cheerly. James went to him and hugged him as did Lily. Harry sat in his kiddy chair looking at Dumbledore's big long beard.  
  
"How are you all today? Have you heard about the Lovebirds?"  
  
"Yes, we have. How did Voldemort find them? Was their secret keeper unfaithful?"  
  
  
"No, their keeper was tortured and killed. That was kept quiet from the media."  
  
Lily couldn't take it anymore. She sat in her chair unable to speak a word. Fears ran through her mind. The secret, how Voldemort couldn't kill Harry for there would be a horrible tradgey for the wizarding world. The curse casted upon when they were 4th years. The curse to kill Harry and James. James saw his wife's troubled face and sat by her grasping her hand in his squeezing it trying to confort her.  
  
"I think Harry and James should stay at Hogwarts while Lily stays here with Minerva. You both are in mortal danger. Lily is not."  
  
James looked at Dumbledore with a mix of shock and anger.  
  
"I am staying here with Lily and my son. I won't leave her."  
  
"James, NO! You are going! Harry needs to be kept safe and Sirius does to. He could be killed and so could the Gry-"  
  
Dumbledore interupted her.  
  
"Lily not a word about the secret! Voldemort could be listening in on us. James and Harry must be ket safe."  
  
James held his wife.  
  
  
"Dumbledore, you are my mentor and friend but I am Lily's husband and she needs me. I love her. Harry needs to be kept safe and Sirius too. You must take Harry to Hogwarts and Sirius needs to be moved out of the country."  
  
Dumbledore picked up harry and gaze his blue fiery gaze at the couple. It was amazing but Lily felt something was going to happen and Harry shouldn't be there.  
  
"Go on, take Harry. He needs to be safe."  
  
"Well, alright. You two look after yourselves. I want Harry to have his mom and dad you know."  
  
Lily hugged her son tightly and James joined the hug. Dumbledore hugged both Lily and James before disappearing with Harry close by him. Lily collasped into a chair and cried with James close to her.  
  
Voldemort looked at Wormtail and his red eyes lit up. Wormtail sat cowering under a rock.  
  
"You have been in touch with your "friends" the Potters and their secret keeper?"  
  
Wormtail appeared from the shadows and looked at his master's hideous face with the fiery in his red eyes.   
  
"Yes my lord, Harry has been moved to hogwarts while Sirius has moved in with the potters living underground. They want Harry and Sirius safe my lord."  
  
Voldemort paced a bit and all of a sudden went to his book and flip the pages.  
  
"Ah, yes. No wonder Dumbldore wants the two mean safe along with the baby. The Potters are Gryfinndor heirs and Sirius is the secret-kepper. Well now we have a plan..."  
  
Dumbledore walked into Hogwarts with several kids watching him with a four year old toddler. Among the watching eyes were 2nd year Charlie weasley and 3nd year Bill Weasley. They looked at Harry in awe.  
  
"Blimey, that boy's only got to be 4! He is young to be at Hogwarts." said Charlie.  
  
  
"Well, maybe he is gifted and something." piped in Bill.  
  
Charlie strugged and watched Dumbldore and the young boy disappear in his office.  
  
Harry looked around the room at all the pictures and weird things in there. He looked at Dumbledore and walked around.  
  
"Dumdlbore*not a spell error just how Harry talks thh*, whats we going to do here? Where is mommy and daddy quidditch?"  
  
Dumbldore looked up at the small boy, his beard draped the whole desk white.  
  
"Well, Harry we are on a bit of a vacation here. Your parents and uncle Sirius have to be alone."  
  
Harry looked revolted at the idea.  
  
"They arwent having sex are they?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry surprised of his knowledge at four years old.   
  
"Well Harry I don't-" he started but was interupted by Professer McGonagall with a plate with a letter on it.  
  
"Albus, this came for you. There has been another murder."  
  
Dumbledore bolted for the letter while Minerva smiled a rare smile at harry while he pulled off her black hat and played with it.  
  
"Minerva, would you watch Harry for me? I have to go the ministry. Another secret keeper tortured for the location of his family."  
  
"Of course, who was it?"  
  
"Geneva Aployer was killed and the family killed was the Grosbers."  
  
"Should I contact Lily and James?"  
  
Dumbledore paused and shook his head.  
  
"No, they need to worry of their own problems. I am making sure this isn't disclosed to the public."  
  
Minerva nodded and Dumbledore walked out of the room leaving both Harry and Minerva with confused thoughts. Minerva held Harry's hand walked out of the office and to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry sat at the teacher's table and knew he had to behave nicely. Well behaving to a four year old is like pulling teeth but Harry did it. Finally, Mcgonagall stood up. The room became dead quiet.  
  
"You all are probelley wondering who is our guest is and why is he here. This is Harry Potter, son of the quidditch great and Hogwarts head boy and girl, James and Lilly Potter. Right now, Lily and James are on a-*Mgonagall paused doing very quick thinking* trip to think of some things and Harry is visiting us. You may see him around so be good. Especially our friends the Weasleys and Gormans."  
  
Mcgonagall sat down and the dishes were cleared and everyone filed out. Harry looked around as a square little man came to Mcgonagall. He looked oddly familiar to Harry. The man spoke with a waspy soft voice and wheezy breathing.  
  
"Professer, James has told me to fetch Harry because they want him home."  
  
"Peter, I think that Dumbledore wouldn't be happy-"  
  
"Well that mudblood lover isn't here," said a high cold voice that paralayzed everyone in fright.  
  
It was Lord Voldemort and Wormtail standing there. His hand was grasping for Harry.  
  
"Give him to me or you will be punished Minerva."  
  
Mcgonagall raised her wand but Voldemort was faster. There was a puff of smoke and the teachers were locked in a plastic container.  
  
"You won't be able to get out of there. It is too magical. now for the students.... grogies!!"  
  
The students were all tied out and hanging by hooks with their mouths covers and wands in a pile.  
  
"Come on Wormtail and take Harry."  
  
The only thing anyone could do was watch in horror as they disappear out of sight.   
  
Lily and James watched out the window at the stars. Nothing had happened the last couple of days and they were thankful for it. Sirius was alright and so was Harry. James and Lily snuggled for a couple hours falling asleep. Lily had a horrible dream though. She was in a box of a plastic sort with all her teachers from Hogwarts except for Dumbledore. She saw Harry and James dead on the groudn and a high cold laugh hovering around. Lily screamed and jumped out of bed. James wasn't there. Lily could hear rumbling outside and a scream. That voice belong to Sirius. Lily went rushing outside only to covered around her eyes. She tried to scream but heard a waspy whisper who she knew it belong to. She tried to scream but blacked out.  
  
James ran to Sirius and realized Sirius was dead. The secret was out of the keepr's body. Voldemort and Wormtail were there facing him.  
  
"Peter, what are you in bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Voldemort stepped forward and Wormtail waddled around with a bag the size of two humans.  
  
"He is my servant, James. Surprised eh? Well, now I can finally finish off the Gryffindor Heir. You first then your son."  
  
James looked in horror at the words he heard Voldemort whispered before hearing and thinking no more.  
  
Lily felt achy as she stood up in a plastic box with her other hogwarts teachers like her dream. She saw James' body on the floor. He was dead after having the life wiped out of him. She cried but stood up quicky as she saw Voldemort and Wormtail take Harry into an another dungoen. She smashed agaisnt the box wall and Minerva stopped her on the fifth time.  
  
  
"Lily, this box is too magical. There is no way..."  
  
Lily paid no attention and drew her wand and yelled,  
  
"Experillius! Grorgio! Fuuctlious!!"  
  
Those spells broke the wall. Lily ran out and threw herself on top of Harry as Voldemort said the spell. Lily hugged her son as life was wiped from her body. Wormtail closed the door and pulled the lifelss body of Lily Potter off Harry. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You mum was foolish, goodbye Harry."  
  
Harry felt a burn in his forehead and both Voldemort and Wormtail disappeared. Mcgonagall ran to Harry and Dumbledore appeared. He saw Lily and James' bodies there and Mcgonagall hugging Harry.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
Mcgongall explained what she saw but she didn't know how he each of them died.  
  
"I found Sirius dead at the house. I knew he was here. Where is Voldemort?"  
  
"He is gone Dumbledore but how?"  
  
"We may never know....."  
  
A/N(important) This fanfic was the hardest I have ever written and I have written tough ones. I hope my work is good enough for your reviews. I would appreciate them. One more thing, I think JK Rowling has a very good reason for Lily and James dying. Otherwise, this wouldn't have been so tough to write. The details of the story were no help to me in writing this. Without Lily and James dying, Voldemort wouldn't have been gone and then havoc would have been. I found it estenntial for the Potters to die. Thank you.  
  
~Beth  
  
  



End file.
